nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Game of the Dead
"Batter up! Make your way across this ravaged playing field and prove who's the best!" - Map description Game of the Dead takes place after an infection spread rapidly across the legendary Fenway Park. General Game of the Dead takes place in its own timeline. The characters Tim and Tyler from the Travelling the New World story appear in this, along with Geoff and Rigel. Geoff is short tempered and he specializes in long-distance combat. He prefers snipers and bows. Rigel acts insane, and he is more than able to play the part well. He can kill a person with literally ANYTHING you give him, so a barbed wire baseball bat would be more than satisfactory for the job. Game of the Dead has new features including the perk Mirror Mirror, a 4000 point perk that allows a weapon you obtain to become Dual Wield - so long as it meets the requirements. This map also has a boss zombie, nicknamed "Wally". He will be a tough boss for all players, new or experienced. Weapons *Mauser C96 - Starting Weapon *Frag Grenades - Starting Grenades *M14 - 500 points *Ballista - 500 points *B23R - 900 points *SVU-AS - 1000 points *Five-Seven - 1100 points *AK-74u - 1200 points *Remington 870 MCS - 1200 points *AN-94 - 1200 points *MP40 - 1300 points *STG-44 - 1400 points *Uzi - 1400 points *Semtex - 250 points *Claymore - 1000 points *Zombie Shield - Buildable *Flame Ball - Challenge *AK-47 - Box *Barrett M82A1 - Box *Blundergat - Box *Crossbow - Box *DSR-50 - Box *Executioner - Box *FAL - Box *Five-Seven - Box *Five-Seven Dual Wield - Box *Galil - Box *HAMR - Box *KAP-40 - Box *LSAT - Box *M1216 - Box *M1927 - Box *M27 - Box *M8A1 - Box *MP40 Adjustable Stock - Box *Monkey Bomb - Box *Ray Gun - Box *Ray Gun Mark II - Box *Remington New Army Model - Box *SCAR-H - Box *Skorpion EVO - Box *Type 25 - Box *Uzi Extended Mag - Box *War Machine - Box Buildables *Brainball Bat *Acid Gat Kit *Zombie Shield Perks *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer II *Quick Revive *Deadshot Daiquiri *Stamin-Up *PhD Flopper *Mule Kick *Electric Cherry *Mirror Mirror Trivia *This map takes place in Fenway Park. *Wally the Green Monster is zombified as a Boss Zombie in this map. **It is partially symbolism, partially comedic effect. *Mirror Mirror the new perk introduced in this map. **It costs 4000 points **If a "light weapon" is obtained after getting Mirror Mirror, it becomes Dual Wield and the perk is lost. The weapon stays Dual Wield as long as the player keeps it (Pack a Punching will also keep it Dual Wield unless it is lost from the machine). Notable is that the second weapon is a black-and-white copy and is literally ripped out of the first weapon. **A "light weapon" is any weapon with less than 100 bullets and not a Wonder Weapon, Sniper, or Special class weapon (e.g. The M1927, Galil, and Remington New Model Army will become Dual Wield but the Ray Gun, DSR-50 and Crossbow will not). Achievements / Trophies